


Even you Capsicle?

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepy Tony Stark, Steve to the rescue, Tattooed!Tony, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for just a lil bit, orange juice cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: Tony hasn't slept for days on end and the only person who can lull him back is the good ol' Star-Spangled Man with a Plan.





	Even you Capsicle?

**Author's Note:**

> i could've studied for finals but n o p e. here i am writing fluff at midnight, you're welcome folks. also, can we talk about how "Sleepy Tony Stark" is a tag? i love that. who made that? thats a good tag.

The pale green microwave clock in the kitchen read 3:25 as Tony wobbled into the room. The kitchen was black, darkened from the lack of sun to illuminate through the windows; also the fact that Tony didn't feel like flicking the lights in and blinding himself permanently. He'd been up for what seemed like the third day in a row now. Third? Forth? Who knew? Tony definitely wasn't keeping track.

The tips of his fingertips met ice cold metal and tugging on the slender handles, Tony opened the refrigerator door. One after the other till he was basking in the pale yet semi-dim light, Tony stared mindlessly at the contents.

A jug of milk, eggs, a tray of cookies someone had made, most likely Steve. Ha, cute. Another type of milk sat besides the tray, something special and healthy and gross about it that made it different. Probably the lactose free bullshit. Various drinks lined up along the bottom shelf, looks like something Peter would've put there. Thor’s new earthly favorite, chocolate.

Tony could go on.

However, he pulled out a half gallon of orange juice and set it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Leaving the doors open for light, he grabbed a cup from the shelves to the left.

-

Steve heard a fumbling in the middle of the night which only meant one thing: Tony was restless and was slinking around the house before going to bed at the crack of dawn. He lifted himself from his blue cotton sheets and ventured down the hall and to the kitchen.

The normal light wasn't on, which did everything but kill his suspicion. Peering around the corner, Steve saw a sleep deprived Tony pouring orange juice into a cup and almost missing. The sight would've been comical if not for the way Tony looked.

In the hazy light from the refrigerator, the black and colored lines on Tony's skin appeared much more faded than they actually were. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which exposed his entire back to Steve. Pictures and symbols Steve had never seen before imprinted on Tony's skin made something Steve's stomach turn, a feeling of intimacy perhaps. His sweats hung relatively low on him, the sweats didn't look like they'd belonged to him as they were too big. That's when Steve realized Tony was wearing _his_ sweatpants.

Snapping his attention away before Tony could notice, he cleared his throat and hung his body in the doorway as if to look like he'd just gotten there.  
Tony turned around and looked Steve up and down before offering a tired smirk. He _screwed the cap_ back onto the orange juice container and stuffed it back into the refrigerator.

“You shouldn't be up, not at this hour.” Steve said softly, he moved over to the countertop and rested his head on his hands, his elbows pressing into the marble.

“And yet I am,” Tony croaked. He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

“Go to bed Tony,” Steve said, trying his best to coax the stubborn blob into sleeping.

“But it's so lonely in my bed,” Tony said winking at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes, even sleep deprived Tony still tries to flirt with literally anyone. “No but really, I feel like there's this giant hole next to me. Like a void or something-i don't know. I've been watching too much TLC.”

Steve felt his bottom lip puff out, he felt bad. There was a tugging at his heart but he tried his hardest to ignore it. For a long time coming, Steve had found himself crushing hard on the playboy philanthropist but his admiration had only been from afar.

He wouldn't call this a perfect time, since Tony's body will start shutting down if he doesn't sleep within the next three hours, but he knew he'd feel guilty if he let his emotions override what was best for Tony.

“No, that's natural i guess. We all get lonely.”

“Even you Capsicle?” Tony smiled as he downed another sip of his drink like it was liquor. Maybe he was pretending it was that.

Steve smiled and hid his face in his hands, after so long that nickname still gets to him.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “Even me. But really, you want me to walk you to your room?”

“How charming of you,” Tony said. “But I think I'm good.”

Almost as if on cue, Tony moved and was close to falling face first is Steve hadn't dashed over and caught him.

“Yeah, no, you're going to bed now.” Steve insisted, picking Tony up and carrying him.

Tony whined softly but was too exhausted to put up any real fight against Steve. Plus, whether he liked to admit it or not, Steve was always to stronger out of the two.

Steve set Tony down in front of his room, the door still open from when he ventured outside of it earlier. He hesitated for a brief moment, analyzing his thoughts. His hand pressed to the cold metal and slid the door open, stepping inside.

“Goodnight Ton-”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Will you….will you stay here? Just till I fall asleep.”

Steve felt the same tug at his heart except this time it felt like it was trying to escape his rib cage via his throat.

“Uh--yeah, sure. I can do that.” His face felt hot. Steve was so relieved that it was too dark in the hallway for Tiny to see just how hard he was blushing.

Suddenly, Tony wrapped his hand around Steve's wrist and dragged him into his room, closing the door behind them. Tony flopped on his bed and dramatically groaned, rolling into a comfortable position underneath the expensive covers. Steve stood awkwardly next to the bed, unsure of whether he should just sit in a chair or join Tony, which was mind-blowing and would probably kill him right then and there.

“Steveeee,” Tony whined.

“Yes?”

“Get in here!” Tony's arms pulled back the comforter next to him and patted the spot.

Oh.

Oh.

Steve did as he was instructed and found Tony's bed to be so much more comfortable than his, go figured. His shoulders instantly relaxed , the muscles in his back losing all tension they had before. Tony hummed in victory, and scooted closer to Steve, who didn't know whether to turn on his side or lay face up.

In the midst of his contemplation, Steve was interrupted by the soft snores of the man next to him. Tony had drifted off faster than any other time. Steve thought it was from the sleep deprivation but it was really from the fact that Steve was next to him and only Tony would know that.

Soon, Steve's eyelids began to feel heavy. The darkened world soon turned warm and to a comforting black.

-

Tony’s eyes cracked open, not blinded by the lights of his lab nor from direct sunlight. They were met with the pale grey of a cotton shirt. He didn't remember going to bed with a shirt on. Then he realized it wasn't his shirt, it was Steve's.

Images from technically the early morning started to patch themselves together in Tony's mind. He smiled and pressed his face into the warm cotton cloaked body.

He hummed in satisfaction.

Tony had never been so content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
